


Me'dinuir

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, how does he do it, mischief is not great at words, r2m get their tattoos, rabble is even more precious as time goes on, so he tries to choose them wisely, stick and poke are happy to oblige, the world may never know, they are all so precious and i love them, this is how all my sons met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief happens upon two budding tattoo artists, and become fast friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and it wouldn't leave. And of course, because this seems to happen every time I write OCs, this got a little out of hand. Please enjoy all my sons.

Mischief was on his way to the medic training wing. He was going to get some extra practice in before him, Rabble, and Ruckus shipped out. He opened a supply closet to grab a few things, only two find two brothers staring at him with twin, mixed expressions of startled and shocked. One of them seemed to be tattooing the other’s rib cage with what looked to be a needle attached to a small stick.

“Umm, hi?” The vod holding the needed spoke up. “This isn’t what it looks like?”

Mischief raised an eyebrow at them.

“Okay, yes, it is exactly what it looks like.”

Mischief tried to keep a blank face, but he couldn’t help the small smile creeping across his face.

The one getting the tattoo went to pull up the top half of his blacks, when Mischief shook his head and shut the door. Unfortunately, at that point Mischief was confronted with an awkward silence. He wanted to talk to them, to let them know it was okay, that he was interested, but he so rarely used words anymore, he wasn’t sure how to start.

“Please, continue.” His voice was hoarse, but he was pretty sure they understood, because the vod getting tattooed smiled and tapped the other on his leg to continue.

“I’m Poke, this is Stick. You have a name?” The one getting tattooed, Poke, asked.

“Mischief.”

“Not much of a talker?” Mischief shook his head. “That’s okay.” Poke smiled reassuringly.

“What’s a big ARC like you doing in the medic wing?” Mischief crinkled his eyebrows at the question, but nodded in understanding when Poke pointed at the ARC symbol on his sleeve.

“Training.”

“Ahh, alright.” Poke nodded. “Stick and I are medics, and, well.. We have a fondness for tattoos. Neither of us wanted to wait to get inked until we got off this watery hell hole. So we decided to take it upon ourselves.”

“And if someone would keep still, maybe I could actually finish it sometime this rotation.” Stick griped.

“Shush, it’s fine and you know it.” Stick rolled his eyes but kept working anyway.

Mischief smiled at the exchange. It was nice to see more vode with such a close relationship. It reminded him of Rabble and Ruckus, and something they had talked about doing.

“Does it hurt?” Mischief asked, watching what Stick was doing.

Poke smiled, “Not really? Depends on where you are getting it done. Why, you interested?”

Mischief looked thoughtful, “Maybe, but I would like to introduce you to my two brothers first.”

Stick paused, looked up from his work, “Hey wait, are you part of that ARC trio?” Mischief ducked his head a bit, feeling shy. It was still strange to be recognized due to the fact that him Rabble and Ruckus were together.

“You are so lucky.” Mischief looked back up at the awe in Stick’s voice. “You were practically sanctioned by Jango himself. You don’t have to worry about being separated.” Poke twined his fingers with Stick’s free hand.

If Mischief had been one for words, he might have given some platitude, but he wasn’t. Instead he just placed his larger hand on top of theirs and smiled softly.

They smiled back, and after a moment Mischief pulled back, feeling the need to share something after the intimate moment, “Yeah, we are interested. We want to get something to represent us, to tie us together. Something for just the three of us.”

Poke looked thoughtful for a moment, “Okay, yeah. We’d love to.” 

“Really? Just like that?” Mischief thought there would be more to it. Not to mention, they just met, he thought... Well, he wasn’t really sure what he thought. Most vode didn’t get tattooed until after Kamino. The Kaminoans tended to react...strongly, to clones that differentiated themselves before they left. Which also explained why these two were tucked in a supply closet in the first place.

“Yeah. Think more about what you would like and bring them to the small medical training room next rotation. I think the holocam is still broken in there.” Poke said.

Mischief smirked. “Don’t worry about the holocams. Ruckus will take care of everything.”

\-------

Stick and Poke were already in the training room when Mischief walked in trailing two rather different vode behind him. One was pretty standard sized, but looked a bit thin. Not unhealthy, just leaner. That one must be the demolitions and tech expert, Ruckus.

The other though, the other was more unusual. He was at least a head shorter than the thin one, but looked even smaller standing next to Mischief. That must be Rabble, the sniper that never missed a shot. His uniform was still cadet sized, but he had the ARC patched sewn on the sleeve. It almost looked like it had been done by hand. Poke shook his head, leave it to the Kaminoans to not provide proper clothes for a clone that was “imperfect”. 

Rabble smiled instantly upon entering the room. It was honestly the brightest thing Poke had ever seen on this perpetually cloud covered planet. Poke couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Su’cuy!” Apparently Rabble’s voice was just as bright, and endearing as his smile.

“Hey. Glad you could make it.” Poke directed them towards the tables him and Stick set up. 

Ruckus instantly started looking at Stick’s set up with interest in his eyes. He and Stick started talking about the tools, and how it all worked.

“Did you guys think about what you wanted?” Poke asked Mischief, as Rabble jumped up onto one of the seats swinging his legs.

“Yes! We talked it over and we want the same thing but different sizes in different spots, if that is okay?” Rabble answered for Mischief, who smiled at Poke knowing exactly what he was thinking: Rabble was aptly named.

Poke smiled again, it seemed like he couldn’t stop doing that in this small vod’s presence. “Absolutely. What were you thinking?” Poke backhanded Stick’s leg to get him to pay attention. 

“Ouch.” Stick slapped him back, but without any real force. 

Poke saw Mischief smile before Rabble started talking again, “We wanted to get three horizontal lines. One for each of us. I was going to get mine behind my ear.” 

Mischief pointed to his chest, just over his heart.

“And I was thinking about them circling around my forearm,” Ruckus chimed in.

“Perfect.” Stick said with a smile. 

“Agreed. Rabble, your and Mischief’s aren’t going to take as long as Ruckus’. So, if wouldn’t mind taking turns, I’ll get both of yours, and since Stick and Ruckus have already bonded over kit, we’ll just let them talk over at the other table. I know Stick wants to ask him a million questions about how he sliced into the holocams anyway.”

The three of them looked at each other, and looked to be having a silent conversation before Rabble turned to him. “Sounds great! What do we do now?” 

“Come on over here Ruckus. Let’s figure out what size you want these, then you can tell me how you sliced into those holocams because  _ that _ would be extremely handy. Tattooing in a stuffy closest is not ideal.” Stick said as he got Ruckus comfortable.

Poke was about to ask who wanted to go first, but saw the hesitance in Rabble’s expression. Mischief must have noticed as well because he stripped off the top half of his blacks and laid back on the reclined seat. 

Poke almost choked at the sight; blacks never left much to the imagination, but  _ kriff  _ Mischief was built like a tank. He mentally reminded himself to never get on Mischief’s bad side. He could snap him or Stick in two without even trying.

Poke swallowed before asking, “Okay, where and how big?” 

Mischief made a square directly over his heart with his thumbs and forefingers about four inches square. 

“Perfect.” Poke said while putting on gloves and getting his kit ready. “I know we are all used to pain, but if you want to hold Rabble’s hand, feel free. Just as long as you stay still, and breathe slowly for me.” 

Mischief nodded once, and held his hand out for Rabble to take. It looked to Poke, that it was more for Rabble’s sake than Mischief’s, which was really sweet.

“Does it hurt?” Rabble asked. Poke looked at both of them, and realized that when Mischief had asked earlier, it wasn’t for him, it was for Rabble. These three really were, quite literally, made for each other.

Poke smiled reassuringly before getting started, “No. Not really. Especially not for any of yours. Mischief’s is in a muscular part of his chest, it will be fine. Ruckus might have a tough time on the inner part of his forearm the closer to the elbow, but it shouldn’t be too bad. And yours, will be practically painless. It might feel a bit strange, but it will be fine.”

Mischief gave him a thankful grin before Rabble proceeded to talk his ear of for the next little while. Poke wouldn’t dream of complaining. Rabble had a pleasant voice, and was entirely entertaining with what he found to discuss. It ranged from his budding knife collection, to favorite animals and colors to favorite way to take down a droid. Ruckus chimed in on the last one with:  “From far away with a very large explosion.”

Alright. Strike that previous thought. Don’t get on the bad side of  _ any  _ of these three.

Rabble did take a break from holding Mischief’s hand When Stick got to Ruckus’ inner arm. He wandered over to Ruckus’ side who wrapped his free arm around his shoulders and held him close, while Rabble watched Stick work raptly. 

“You three really are something else,” Poke said quietly as Mischief carefully pulled his blacks back up over the bandage on his chest. 

Mischief smiled softly and put a big hand on Poke’s shoulder. “So are you two.” It came out as barely a whisper, but Poke appreciated it all the same. 

“Alright Rabble! Your turn!” Poke announced as Stick moved onto the next ring around Ruckus’ arm.

Rabble smiled at him, “You can call me Rab’ika if you like.”

Poke was genuinely touched, sharing his affectionate name like that. “Thank you Rab’ika, I’d love to.” Poke didn’t think it was possible, but Rabble’s smile got even brighter.

Rabble’s tattoo went like assembling a deece, smooth and easy. Mischief sat low next to him so Rabble could see him while he held his hand. 

Poke gave Rabble and Mischief care instructions as he bandaged Rabble as best he could, just as Stick was finishing with Ruckus’ last band. 

Poke was just a touch worried about Rabble’s being found before they were shipped off. Luckily there was something about a tattoo hidden behind the ear that was practically invisible. It took a long time for anyone to notice it. The Kaminoans seemed to try and pretend Rabble didn’t exist as it was, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.

Mischief and Ruckus could hide theirs anytime they had interactions with the Kaminoans. They should be fine in the short time before they left. 

As they were getting ready to leave Mischief looked to both Stick and Poke, and looked them each in the eye before saying, “Thank you.”

“Yes! Thank you so much! They are wonderful!” Rabble added before giving each of them a rib crushing hug. Stick awkwardly pat Rabble’s shoulder, not knowing how to deal with anything smaller than himself. Poke wrapped his arms around Rabble’s shoulders and hugged back just as tight, “You’re welcome Rab’ika. Enjoy.” 

Mischief and Ruckus both did a forearm grip, Ruckus with his untattooed arm, with Stick, and Ruckus gave Poke a nod. Mischief gave Poke a brief hug and whispered, “Ret’urcye mhi”.

Yes, Poke agreed as the trio walked out of the room, hopefully they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> Me'dinuir - share  
> vod/vode - brother/s  
> Ret’urcye mhi - Maybe we'll meet again


End file.
